


Mother Hen Gansey

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mother Hen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gansey is both the mother hen and father figure of his friend group.Oneshot/drabble





	Mother Hen Gansey

"Guys!" Gansey said, not for the first time today, or probably for the last time either. "You have to stop acting like this, okay? You think I like acting like a mom to all of you?"

Ronan, Adam, Noah and Blue all stared at him. He broke.

"...fine yeah, it's like crack to me. But still!"

"Whatever, Dad." Ronan himself rolled his eyes.

"Daddy?" Adam smirked, and Ronan blushed bright red.

"What the fuck? That's not what I said, Parrish!"

"Do you see me as a father figure, Ronan?" Gansey asked earnestly, eyes innocent and wide behind his glasses. Ronan scoffed, but his blush still didn't disappear either.

"More like I see you as a bother figure. Because you won't stop bothering me."

"Hey, show your father some respect," Adam said.

Lame.


End file.
